


Unexpectedly yours

by Buckybeardreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Steve Rogers, Adorable Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Implied Stuckony, Light Angst, Little!Tony, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, mostly just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tony brushes Bucky's hair and finds himself with a daddy. Maybe he can even convince Steve to be his brother, so he can have another little to play with.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, past Steve/Bucky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Unexpectedly yours

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, I just like had this dream about brushing Bucky's hair and it turned into this...

Tony may have been the heir to a billion dollar fortune, but he was determined to have a normal college experience. Which was why he answered an ad for a roommate and moved into a three bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. It definitely wasn't the most convenient location, but he liked his roommates and Rhodey and Pepper had an apartment in the same building. It was honestly perfect. Except, Tony liked his roommates just a little too much. Especially, Bucky Barnes. Everything about the man made Tony feel Little. He was attracted to Steve Rogers too, but despite his size and insane muscles, Tony just didn't slip into littlespace around him, the way he did around Bucky.

Tony seemed to just gravitate towards Bucky and often spent his freetime hanging out near him. For no reason other than that he enjoyed being in his presence. There was something soothing about just being in the same room as Bucky. Bucky didn't seem to mind it either. In fact, Bucky liked having Tony around. He liked it, a little too much. Which is why he was searching for a little. He really needed someone to focus on, someone to keep his attention of off his bestfriend and their way-too-sweet-for-anyones-good roommate. Tony clearly had an interest in Bucky, but Bucky wasn't looking just looking for a boyfriend, otherwise he would be dating Steve. No, Bucky wanted a little boy, and he was pretty sure Tony wouldn't be interested in that. Just like Steve hadn't been.

Bucky knew that his life would be so much easier if Tony wasn't constantly hanging out near him, and knocking on his door, asking so innocently if Bucky wanted company, because he was bored. Yet, Bucky couldn't seem to ever say no, when Tony did come knocking at his door. He always let him in. Which is how he ended up sitting on his bed, laptop on his lap, and fingers flying over the keyboard. Tony sitting at his feet with his back pressed up against the bed frame. Bucky could sit with his back to the wall or the head board and not be so damn close the boy on the ground. He couldn't seem to put the distance between them though.

"Can I brush your hair?" Tony said out of the blue, with the sweetest blush on his cheeks.

Bucky raised a brow at him, his eyes leaving his screen, to look down at Tony.

"You want to brush my hair?" He questioned.

"Um, yes?" Tony asked, nervously.

Bucky huffed out a laugh, but nodded, and pointed to his dresser. Tony stood up and grabbed the comb he pointed at. He frowned, eyeing the cheap plastic comb in his hand. Tunring it over and touching the teeth, cringing.

"This is what you use on your hair?"

"Yeah, why?" Bucky asked, absently, his attention returning to the essay he was writing.

Tony scoffed.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." He said, setting the comb back on the dresser.

He retrieved his sandalwood comb from his bedroom, the edges remarkably smooth and the handle thick and curved. High quality and unnecessarily expensive. As far as Tony was concerned, it had been well worth it. Bucky raised a brow at him, when he returned, glancing up from his laptop.

"This is the way to go." Tony told him.

"Whatever you say, Tony." Bucky said, clearly amused.

Tony blushed, before making his way over to Bucky. Who was still sitting on the edge of the twin sized mattress, his laptop on his lap and his fingers grazing the keyboard as he typed. Bucky didn't even glance up as Tony approached him. His focus on his screen. Tony bit his lip and crawled onto the bed, settling behind him. He was pressed up against him. Bucky's broad back touching his chest. Tony's thighs wrapped around Bucky's strong ones.

Bucky cleared his throat and shifted forward slightly, putting just a hair of distance between their bodies. Tony wanted to whine, but he held back the noise and started to run the comb through Bucky's hair. It was so silky and soft, and definitely didn't need to be brushed. There wasn't a single tangle in the long strands, but Tony kept going. Reluctant to relinquish this opportunity to run his fingers through the soft strands. He couldn't help it as the comb ran through the hair over and over. Bucky didn't complain or question it, so Tony kept going.

After a good ten completely unnecessary minutes, Tony abandoned the comb. Letting it drop to the bed. He not-so-subtly shifted closer, until he was once again pressed up against Bucky. Sighing in relief when he could feel Bucky again. He knew he was getting caught up in his headspace at this point. He wasn't thinking clearly. Even before he'd picked up the comb and ran it through Bucky's hair, he was slipping. Something about Bucky just had that effect on him. Just made him want to be Little.

Bucky sucked in a breath, his fingers halting and his attention throughly drawn away from his essay, when Tony nuzzled against him. His nose pressed to those luxurious strands of hair, so soft it totally wasn't fair. He may have sniffed too. Smelling Bucky's shampoo as it lingered in his hair. Tony couldn't help the whimper that escaped him, or the way that his thighs clenched, squeezing against Bucky's.

Bucky cursed softly under his breath. Tony pulled back and shook his head, trying to clear it and failing miserably. He was too far gone. He really just wanted to be closer to Bucky. Impossibly closer. He shifted on the bed, snatching up the comb. Bucky looked at him, cautiously. His eyes searching Tony's. Tony blushed and looked down at his feet. He shuffled his feet, embarrassed. He glanced at Bucky's lap, still preoccupied by his laptop.

"Um, c-can I?" Tony stuttered.

Bucky followed Tony's gaze to his lap. He looked conflicted, and Tony was starting to worry that he'd say no and send him away. He was relieved when Bucky set the laptop aside. A silent invitation. Tony smiled a little, pleased, but still blushing profusely. He settled himself on Bucky's lap. His eyes flickering up to Bucky's, and away quickly. Bucky's gaze was intense, watching him, and taking in everything, like he could see through Tony. Like he was an open book. Maybe for Bucky he was. Tony wasn't sure he knew how to hide from this man.

He licked his lips, Bucky's eyes following the movement, before Tony's own eyes flickered to Bucky's lips. So close. It would be so easy to just lean in. He didn't though. He lifted the comb in his hand and started pulling it through Bucky's hair again. Admittedly, his hand touched the hair, more than the comb at this point. He just couldn't keep his fingers off of the silky strands.

"You enjoying yourself, princess?"

Tony bit his lip. He had a feeling that Bucky was testing something, but he wasn't exactly sure what. He felt a little fuzzy. A little like he was floating. Like the only thing keeping him grounded was Bucky. An anchor keeping him from floating away entirely.

"So soft." He whispered, barely audible.

Bucky's mouth twitched into a hint of a smile. His hands settling on Tony's hips. Tony whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment, his body leaning into Bucky's.

"Shh, you're okay." Bucky murmured.

Tony nodded, his eyes hooded when they opened again. He wanted to press closer. Snuggle into the larger man. He didn't. He shouldn't. Bucky wasn't his. He wasn't Bucky's. Tony whimpered and pulled away. It hurt him to put distance between them. His heart ached in his chest and his lip stung as he bit into it. He felt like he might cry. His knuckles turning white from the sheer intensity of the grip he had on the comb.

"Hey, shh, you're okay. Come here. Come back to me."

Tony shook his head. He can't. He can't let himself be this vulnerable with this man who wasn't his. Who didn't want him. Not the way Tony would want. Bucky wasn't his daddy.

"Can't." He mumbled, damn near tears.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. Tony please come here. Let me hold you, doll."

Tony whined.

"No, I can't."

He couldn't walk away though. He should walk away. He couldn't. He dropped down to his knees, his legs giving out under him, unable to support his weight any longer. He was sure they'd bruise from the force with which they hit the ground. He sobbed, his head falling to Bucky's thigh. He pressed his nose into his thigh, almost painfully. The comb dropping to the carpet next to him. His hands clenching into fists in his lap. He practically melted, when Bucky's hand started to pet his hair.

Bucky said something, but Tony could barely hear it. He felt so fuzzy. The whole world was fuzzy. Distant. The only thing that made any sense was Bucky. The way Tony was nuzzling into his thigh. The way Bucky's hand was petting him. Nothing else made any sense. Tony could do little more than whimper. Even that seemed challenging. Like his voice was caught in his throat.

Tony tensed when the door opened. He sucked in a breath, coming to, just slightly. Enough to know that it was Steve who had entered Bucky's room. He immediately slipped back down, unaware of his surroundings, as Bucky kept petting him. His hand stroking his hair over and over again. The motion was rhythmic, luring him into sleep. Tony started to drift. Not really there anymore. Maybe he slept a bit. He wasn't sure. He didn't process the words that the two bestfriends shared. When he did finally open his eyes, lifting his head, Steve wasn't there. Bucky let his hand fall away from his hair, but didn't go far. He cupped Tony's cheek.

"Are you back with me?"

Tony hummed, unable to do much more. Bucky smiled and pulled him up and back into his lap, shifting so his back was pressed up against the headboard. Tony's whole world seem to spin with the movement, before settling as his head fell to Bucky's shoulder. Bucky's hands wrapped around him, holding him close.

"Stevie's making dinner." He murmured in Tony's ear.

Tony made a soft noise in acknowledgement and snuggled closer. He lifted his head, his brows furrowed, at the sound of a ping. Tony glanced over at the laptop, his eyes noticing the notification that popped up at the same time that Bucky did.

 **LittleSalty** : @Daddy710 Do you want to meet up sometime??

Tony froze. His eyes widening. No, no, no. This can't be happening. How could he be so stupid? How could he let himself do this? He immediately started chastising himself internally. Bucky's hold on him tightened as he tried to push away.

"No, don't. Tony, look at me."

Tony shook his head. His eyes were welling up with tears.

"Hey, doll. Don't cry." Bucky soothed.

"You're looking for a Little?" He accused.

"I am. I wouldn't have been searching online, if I knew I had you so close by, princess. I promise. I didn't know you'd be interested in having a daddy."

Tony wanted to believe him, but he felt so confused. He had no right to judge Bucky. Bucky wasn't even his daddy. So why did Tony feel like crying?

"Here, look, doll. I'll delete it."

Tony watched as Bucky opened the webpage to a cg/l chatroom. He clicked on his profile and then settings, before scrolling down to delete. Tony watched as he clicked confirm, before shutting the laptop.

"There. All done. Please don't cry, baby."

Tony couldn't help it. He started to sob. Instead of pushing Bucky away, he clung to him. His fists balling up in his shirt. His sobs softening into sniffles as Bucky rubbed his back. 

"Bucky?" He whispered.

"What is it, doll?"

Tony squirmed on his lap, glancing up at him uncertainly. He bit his lip as he searched those too blue eyes, trying to find the answers that he so desperately needed in their depths. Bucky smiled softly, brushing his knuckles over Tony's cheek, before leaning in to kiss his nose.

"You're looking for a Little?" Tony asked.

He knew the answer, but everything was happening so fast. He always found himself in his headspace around Bucky, which made everything so much more confusing. It was hard to think clearly about the situation when he was already thinking of this man as his daddy. Half of the time he was sure that he must be projecting. Wanting Bucky so badly that he was seeing things that weren't really there, but now Bucky was saying that he did want a Little. Tony was pretty sure that this whole thing was just a dream. That he'd wake up alone in bed and feel cold inside from the loss of someone he never really had.

Bucky hesitated before answering and the gap between his question and the answer was making Tony even more anxious. Bucky was watching Tony intently, like he was trying to calculate how the Little would respond to his next words.

"I was. I hoped that if I found someone else, I would stop thinking about my roommate and wishing that he was mine."

Tony's eyes widened.

"Me?" He squeaked.

Bucky chuckled, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes, Tony. You. Who else would I want to be my Little?"

"Um, Steve?"

Bucky laughed like that was the cutest thing Tony could have said.

"God, you're adorable. Nah, Stevie says he's not interested in that. He's submissive, but he's adamant that he's not Little."

"So, you guys have never-? 'Cause I kinda always assumed..."

Bucky smirked.

"Yeah, we have. Steve was the first guy I've ever been with and I was his first everything, really. He has a daddy kink, but he refuses to accept that he could be Little. I think he's just embarrassed though."

Tony tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Maybe he'd be less embarrassed if he had another Little to play with." Tony said.

Bucky chuckled and hugged him close.

"Sure, doll. Maybe." Bucky indulged.

Tony was determined to show Steve just how great it was to be Little. Maybe he could have both a daddy and a brother. Wouldn't that be just the coolest? At dinner, Tony sat in Bucky's lap and happily accepted bites of food. He grinned at Steve, who clearly was watching them, a look akin to longing on his features as he watched the way that Bucky was treating Tony.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Tony made a point of saying when Bucky wiped off his face after dinner. "It was sooo yummy!"

He shot Steve a beaming grin as he practically choked on his water. Bucky immediately went over to pat Steve's back and check on him. Steve just blushed. When they settled on the couch to watch a cartoon that Tony insisted on, Tony squirmed his way into Steve's lap and nuzzled against him. Rubbing their noses together and brushing his lips across his red cheeks.

"Don't you wanna play with me?" Tony asked him sweetly.

Batting his eyes and giving Steve the most innocent smile he could muster up. Steve looked flustered and sent Bucky a look, pleading with him to do something. Bucky laughed.

"Come on, doll, give Stevie some space to breath." Bucky said, pulling Tony into his lap.

Tony pouted, but happily cuddled up to Bucky. Tony was thrilled when he woke up in the morning, tucked into Bucky's bed. The small twin sized frame, meant that they were pressed up close, and Tony found that he really didn't hate it. As the weeks passed and Tony got used to having a daddy, his teasing of Steve only increased. So, it really wasn't a shock when one night as they were snuggling in bed, that the door creaked open. Steve peeked his head through, biting his lip anxiously.

"Buck?" He whispered. "I had a bad dream."

Bucky smiled as Tony squealed in delight, knowing that he was finally getting his way.

"Comeau with us, Stevie. I'll keep you safe, doll."

Bucky shifted, Tony squirming closer to the wall to make space. Steve shifted from one foot to the next, before finally climbing under the covers. He was blushing profusely, the nightlight casting just enough of a glow to make it visible to Tony and Bucky. Bucky just kissed his head, laying on his back so he could wrap an arm around each of them. Tony beamed at Steve over Bucky's chest, as they both cuddled up to their daddy. Tony knew Steve would give in eventually. Besides, Tony always got what he wanted. He couldn't have been more thrilled about it.

In the morning when he woke up to an empty bed, fear gripped him. It really was just a dream, then. A really long, really good dream that left him dreading being awake. Then, he realized that he was in Bucky's bed. There was a nightlight by the bed that kept the room from being pitch black. Maybe he hadn't been dreaming.

Tony squirmed out from under the covers. He pulled the bedroom door open and made his way into the main area. Steve was curled up on the couch with one of Tony's sippy cups in his hands. He was chewing on the soft silicone nipple absently, while Hook played on the TV. Tony's eyes shifted over to Bucky as he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair damp from the shower. 

"Morning, babyboy. Are you hungry? I'm gonna make chocolate chip pancakes." Bucky said, smiling at him.

Tony just stared at him, his heart racing in his chest as he wondered if he was really awake. He must have looked pretty lost, because Bucky crouched down in front of him, brushing his cheek gently.

"Hey, are you okay, Tony?" He asked softly.

Tony nodded, the touch felt so real, so he must be awake, right? He was really hoping that he was. Bucky furrowed his brows slightly when his Little didn't respond.

"Are you still sleepy, sweetheart? Why don't you go jump up on the couch with Stevie? I'll bring you a sippy. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Tony nodded, his eyes fluttering shut when Bucky stood up and kissed his forehead. He pushed Tony towards the couch and Tony crawled up next to Steve. Steve must have been pretty lost in his headspace, because he was very focused on the movie. He didn't even seem to notice Tony, until he touched him. Steve started, gasping, eyes wide as his head whipped around, his eyes meeting Tony's.

"Oh!" He gasped.

Tony giggled and cuddled up to him. Steve blushed lightly, but pressed closer to him. Bucky came over and offered Tony a sippy cup, kissing both of their heads.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Tony chirped, humming happily as he realized there was juice in his sippy.

"You're welcome, princess."

Tony was pretty sure from the sweet taste exploding on his tongue, the tingly feeling inside when Bucky called him princess and the heat coming off of Steve, that he was awake. If he wasn't, well he didn't mind staying right here in this dream forever with his daddy and his brother. If this was a dream, Tony didn't want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I one hundred percent have a sandalwood comb guys and apparently I dream about Bucky's hair and wanting him to be my daddy now. Imma be honest I don't hate it. It also led to whatever this is, idk but I thought it was cute


End file.
